


Lack Of Air

by hwahhyun



Series: luwoo collection [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Choking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), i guess this is smut??, i hope this isn’t too bad, idk - Freeform, jungwoo and yukhei pretty much hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: while in detention, jungwoo finds out yukhei has a thing for choking.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: luwoo collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215017
Kudos: 34





	Lack Of Air

**Author's Note:**

> don’t repost nor make translations of my work without my permission. don’t be afraid to ask!

to put it bluntly, jungwoo and yukhei hate each other.

it seems like they can never have a normal conversation without someone sneering and nearly getting a punch to the nose.

you could call it childish, but they claim they have perfectly good reasons for hating each other so much. jungwoo has a strong dislike for yukhei because he’s way too loud. you’ll always know when he’s nearby and on top of that, he’s hella annoying. 

also, he’s the most show-offish of the basketball team. just watching him play with such arrogance just makes jungwoo more pissed.

why did yukhei dislike jungwoo on the other hand?

because he was way too _good looking_. who wouldn’t fall for that face? 

hell, even yukhei fell victim to it. so, hating him (at least to yukhei) is a valid way to hide his feelings for him he wished he didn’t have. it was almost a nightmare even if jungwoo found out — who knows what he’d do if he did.

—

jungwoo and yukhei ended up in detention that afternoon simply because they got into a dumb fight in the corridor. 

mr. qian had just been walking down the same corridor as jungwoo threw an attempted punch to yukhei’s face, told them off in front the rest of their classmates before telling them to meet him in detention.

pretty much humiliated, they didn’t dare argue about it.

so here they were, in mr. qian’s office, sitting in two chairs in front of his desk as they waited for him to arrive.

”this is all your fault, you know,” yukhei said, crossing his arms. 

“my fault?” jungwoo hissed, glaring at him. “you’re the one who _provoked_ me.”

“you didn’t have to respond,” yukhei countered and it only made jungwoo’s blood boil. 

“stop acting like you’re any better-“

”quiet down, the both of you,” came a stern voice from the doorway. both of them turned to see mr. qian, giving them both a disapproving look. “do you ever not argue?”

“no-“ yukhei started to say but mr. qian cut him off.

”i don’t want to hear that smart mouth, mr. wong,” he scolded, sitting down at his desk and adjusting the nameplate on his desk that read ‘qian kun.’

yukhei closed his mouth, looking at the ground.

”okay, so i believe we all know what you two did wrong,” mr. qian went on. “fighting in the corridor of all places. of course, you’re going to be punished for that. how about you clean the boys bathrooms?”

”what?” jungwoo was already cringing in disgust. he’s been in one and it’s a complete nightmare of toilet paper and pee that missed the urinal.

”that’s gross!” yukhei spoke at the same time. “i’d never wish that on anyone. not even him!”

he pointed a finger at jungwoo, earning him another glare from the male. 

“i already told the janitor he has the rest of the day off, you two,” mr. qian retorted. “i can’t change my mind now. so, do as you’re told or we’ll have a problem.”

and so, there they were in the boys stalls closest to his office, with mops and buckets of water to clean the floor. thankfully, it wasn’t as bad as they expected.

well, until yukhei ruined the mood. 

”man, you look a bit dirty,” came his voice from nearby. jungwoo furrowed his eyebrows, looking up.

caught off guard, he wasn’t able to dodge the spurt of water to his face. in reaction, jungwoo closed his eyes for a brief moment before shooting yukhei a dirty look.

”you motherfucker!” he burst out. yukhei only laughed, reaching a hand into the bucket and splashing up more water in poor jungwoo’s face. 

he was already on breaking point and yukhei just pushed him off the edge.

jungwoo grabbed the bucket with both hands before splashing the remaining water all over the other, drenching him completely from head to toe. 

“now we’re in trouble,” yukhei said, wiping his eyes while still managing to smirk. “nice job, woo.”

”how can i get you to shut the fuck up?” jungwoo asked rather aggressively, chucking the empty bucket aside.

“i dunno, just get me to stop talking,” yukhei answered. “but for now, i keep annoying you, and annoying you...”

maybe jungwoo shouldn’t have, but he snapped at the moment. out of pure uncontrolled anger, he tightened a hand around yukhei’s throat, pushing him against the wall of the bathroom.

the other male looked understandably surprised, latching both of his hands on top of jungwoo’s.

” _now_ will you shut up?” jungwoo questioned.

he didn’t get a choked out verbal answer — it was a moan. an actual _moan_ of pleasure. oh, he liked that.

“oh,” jungwoo said softly. “oh. you like getting choked?”

just a whimper in response.

he glanced down to the other’s bottom half, as to see what other effect it had on him; sure enough, he was hard, a tent forming in his sweatpants.

“yep, you do,” he said, biting his bottom lip. “why do i help you with that? take off your pants and boxers.”

yukhei listened, taking them off both with slight difficulty with the hand on his throat, leaving his bottom half bare.

jungwoo poked at his leaking tip, hearing yukhei let out a needy whine again.

”jungwoo-“ the grip on his neck tightened, cutting off his sentence.

”shut up, damn it,” jungwoo growled. “i’m getting to it.”

he took his erect dick in his hands, slowly moving up and down the impressive size. jungwoo’d have to find a way to sit on it sometime. 

“it’s nice not hearing you talk,” jungwoo muttered, still keeping his painfully slow pace. yukhei tried his best to buckle forward into his hand but jungwoo let go of his cock and pushed his hips against the wall. “stay still.”

yukhei managed to choke out a whine as the tightness around his neck lessened. “please.”

jungwoo was going to start jerking him off again but stopped. “please what?”

”please, jerk me-“ he was cut off by jungwoo kissing him right on the lips. it was rather filthy — their saliva mixing as tongue got involved, their teeth also clashing several times against each other.

yukhei could only moan into his mouth when a hand came down on his dick again, a quicker pace this time as jungwoo jerked him off.

it felt amazing to have some sort of control over yukhei, finally not hearing him running his mouth over and over again. 

“close!” yukhei choked out. “ ‘m close.”

”then come,” jungwoo said in a low voice against his swollen lips. “i won’t stop you.”

he pressed against his windpipe harder and the next thing he knew, yukhei was coming into his hand, covering it in his jizz. 

jungwoo held up his dirty hand to his face. “man, my hand’s a bit dirty.”

he pressed his fingers against yukhei’s lips. “clean off my hands, please.”

pretty much unable to do anything else, took jungwoo’s fingers that were covered in his own cum into his mouth, sucking them clean. 

it was gross, to say the least. 

soon, jungwoo retracted his fingers only to hold up his palm. “you missed a spot.”

yukhei licked that off too, once against tasting the bitterness on his tongue again.

”good job, yukhei,” jungwoo said with a grin, finally letting go of yukhei’s throat so he could breathe properly once more. 

just as he did so, the bathroom door opened, a fairly happy mr. qian peeking into the room.

“how’s it goin- oh my,” he saw the sight jungwoo standing in front of a bottomless yukhei. looking mortified, he backed out the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

he really didn’t want to see that.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i needed more bottom!lucas because this exists
> 
> sorry for any mistakes; not proofread


End file.
